


The Godmother

by LunaD11



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Gen, Kidnapping, asgore is chief of police, but Toriel runs it, gaster is their cool mob boss, is it called graverobbing when theyre skeletons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 07:45:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12054462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaD11/pseuds/LunaD11
Summary: Sans struggles to adjust to the sudden change in light as the wool bag is roughly ripped from his head. Sans adjusts his body, testing the chair he’s tied to.They definitely had the element of surprise, I’ll give them that…Sans asses the damage the best he can. He feels around his mouth and notices the gap.Dang, lost a tooth…He chuckles to himself,Maybe I’ll replace it with a gold one.





	The Godmother

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a Mob AU prompt for Undertale. Just a short something, if it goes over well enough I'll write out a short story for it though with the resolution from the summary.
> 
> Edit: Thank you guys for reaching the kudos goal! After I finish updating The Signs of Sans, this fic will officially get an sequel.

Sans and Papyrus walk through the glass doors of their tenement. They walk past the mail boxes and Papyrus opens the dumb waiter, placing the groceries in.

“Whoa hold up bro, why don’t you let me get in there too?”

“What? Sans surely you’re not _that_ lazy.”

“C’mon Papyrus, it would really _lift_ my spirits.” He snickers.

“NGAH SANS!” Papyrus stomps his foot.

Sans winks at his brother, “ _Please?_ Just this one time.”

“NYEH FINE.” Papyrus mutters to himself as he picks up his small sibling and places him in with the groceries. “Just remember to bring the groceries in with you.”

“Ok.”

Papyrus starts pulling the waiter up.

“And DON’T bring them back to the basket!”

“Ok.”

“I MEAN IT SANS!”

“Better hurry bro, these groceries are _wait_ ing me down.”

Papyrus pulls on the rope faster.

Papyrus hears Sans call down, signaling to stop. He closes the chute and walks up the steps and down the hall towards the stairway. As he makes his way to the third floor, Papyrus starts getting excited about cooking tonight's dinner. His thoughts are interrupted by a phone call.

“Hello?”

There is a pause. Papyrus stops climbing the stairs.

“Wait what- hold on Gaster. N-no, I just saw- …Yes.” Papyrus dashes up the stairs, shoving his phone into his pocket. He bursts into the hallway, tripping on an apple.

“Holy smokes.” He says rubbing his ankle. Groceries are littered all over the floor. He glances over to the dumb waiter. It's empty. “SANS YOU LAZY BONES YOU DIDN’T EVEN BRING THE GROCERIES IN!” Papyrus yells, picking up the groceries as he makes his way towards their apartment. “Even the dumb waiter door is still open…” Papyrus adds, somewhat muttering to himself.

“SANS!! I TOLD YOU TO-” Papyrus trails off when he sees the door is wide open. “Sans?” He sets the groceries down on the counter. The whole place is trashed, things are violently thrown about, and curtains flutter over an open window. He slowly realizes this isn’t some kind of prank, I mean, Sans wouldn’t have had the time to make a mess of the place as Pap walked up the steps. Papyrus' heart jumped as he notices the blood splatters on the curtains. He rushes over, sticking his head out the open window. The fire escape is unlatched, the alleyway empty. He quickly digs his phone out of his pocket, hands shaking.

“He’s gone Gaster. H-He’s gone...”


End file.
